The present application relates generally to an earphone set and, in particular, earphone sets having two earphones that can be releasably connected together.
Earphones are usually a pair of small loudspeakers that are provided with a mechanism to hold them close to a user's ears and a means (e.g., an audio jack) to connect them to a signal source such as an audio amplifier, radio, or portable audio device, such as a CD or MP3 player. Typically, each earphone includes a wire or cord connecting each one together and/or to the audio jack.